dusk_crusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Soul
A Soul is an experience point on the Dusk Crusade forum. They are meant to represent the actual soul of a person and can be used for a variety of purposes in enhancing characters. Overview Souls are a physical representation of the experience a character earns as they battle other characters and complete missions. These are recorded by the staff on a character's account overview and can be spent on a variety of things. The most common usage is to level up a character through the Soul Exchange to make them more powerful. Soul Exchange The Soul Exchange is a system for exchanging Souls to level up characters. Every race can potentially benefit from the system. Some organizations may also offer special benefits to their members for exchanging Souls, as well. While not required, many Advanced Humans use Souls as a means to evolve their powers. The basic Soul Exchange is as follows: Vampire Soul Exchange *Newborn into Fledgling: 1 player kill/D.M. Mission *Fledgling into Upyr: 3 player kills/D.M. Missions *Upyr into Talamaur: 5 player kills/D.M. Missions *Talamaur into Strigoi: 7 player kills/D.M. Missions with at least 1 player kill Total: 16 player kills/D.M. Missions Familiars *Upon reaching Talamaur, you can have one familiar for free. *Talamaur additional Familiar: 5 player kills/D.M. Missions *Strigoi additional Familiar: 4 player kills/D.M. Missions Lycan Soul Exchange *Lycan Cub into Youngling: 3 player kills/D.M. Missions *Youngling into Lycanthrope: 5 player kills/D.M. Missions with at least 1 player kill Total: 8 player kills/D.M. Missions Cyborg Soul Exchange System *Beginner into Advanced: 2 player kills/D.M. Missions *Advanced into Armored: 4 player kills/D.M. Missions *Armored into Elite: 6 player kills/D.M. Missions *Overhaul: A cyborg can be redesigned and refitted with new parts to gain additional weaponry, upgrades, and even a new appearance for 4 player kills/D.M. Missions. V.W.A.T. Mission Reward: *Criminals can buy their freedom after 20 player kills/D.M. Missions *Soldiers can get special weapon modifications, leadership of criminals on missions, or one use Super Serum shots (lasts for 5 posts, a single level boost to physical abilities, and regeneration posts for major, 5 for minor) for 5 player kills/D.M. Missions each. Human Escape Card: *Available only to human characters, upon amassing 3 legitimate player kills or D.M. Missions, the character shall receive a one time use escape card. This card can be used in order to save the character from what would normally be an inescapable situation that would lead to the character's death or severe injury. The card is a one time perk and must be earned once again by amassing another 3 player kills or D.M. Missions. Artifact Quests: *For 5 Souls, an Artifact Quest can be requested in the appropriate board. These missions are harder than the norm; there is, as always, no guarantee of coming back alive, but also no guarantee you will receive the artifact if you do not fulfill the mission requirements while on the quest. If this happens, your 5 Souls will not be refunded. Story In the story, Souls represent the souls of people a character has killed (though this is not always applicable for certain characters). It is common in many mythologies and popular cultures for a being to become stronger by devouring the souls of others, and this is represented by accumulating Souls to reach new levels of the various races a player can select. While not always this literal, acquiring Souls is often the best way for a character to increase their power and thrive in the story. Category:Forum Overview Category:Story Category:Item